gemini
by bluehyperpixie
Summary: IS BEING REWRITTEN! two years after SCORPIA tried to assainate alex he is no longer a teen superspy he works to protect the poeple in his care at a safe house. but they want revenge after Maddy, his recent charge's, father and Jack are murdered.
1. The Intruder

The Intruder!

'It's not fair. You're hardly here anymore,' Madison Summers pleaded with her father.

'I know sunshine but the boss is relying on me. We have to finish this or we're in trouble. You know who I work for. I can't just walk away,' her father, Jake Summers, answered. Regret was tainting his voice.

Madison sighed defeat but knew it was for the best. Her mother had died in a drive by shooting when she, Madison, was only two weeks old. And her father was a substitute for the mother she had never known. When she was younger she always thought of her mother as some kind of fairy but now she was fourteen and knew she would never know her mother. And her father worked as a scientist for the Government. She had only found out last year on her thirteenth birthday. 3-3. People thought it was ironic but Madison kind of liked it. Her mother had the same birthday which kind of made her feel special.

'Why don't I take the weekend off and we can spend it together. Just the two of us,' her father invited.

'I thought it was always the two of us,' Madison answered back.

'You know what I mean,' her father replied half exasperated half amused, 'but that means I won't be able to com home at all for the rest of the week.' Madison held her breath praying.

'So I've organised for you to stay with an old friend of mine,' he continued.

'That's not fair,' Madison whined, 'Why can't I stay at Cadey's or Alice's. Why does it have to be one of your friends?'

'Because I said so and you will listen,' her father said in that tone of voice she hardly ever heard. The one that usually meant she was in big trouble if she refused.

'Okay, give me the address,' she answered, Grabbing a pen off her table and a pad of paper.

'Leeds house, Knox rood, Aylesbury. Her name is Eileen Rider,' her father recited.

'That's in Buckinghamshire init,' she said confused.

'Yes it is. Take a taxi. Remember licensed. Check-' her father warned.

'That all the windows and doors are locked. The curtains are closed. Take the house keys and the car keys. Leave the hall light on,' Madison finished in the bored voice of someone who had said this a couple of hundred times, 'and that the security code is in,' she added in an after thought before her father could prompt her.

'I'll pick you up from there sunshine,' he said.

'I hate being called sunshine,' Madison retorted but the phone had already cut dead. She frowned at the mobile as if it was its fault.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madison stared at her self in the mirror. Her hair was auburn and waved slightly at the end. As usual she had her hair tied in a ponytail with her fringe framing her face. But she had blue eyes. She got them from her mother. She knew no one who had the same eye colour and hair colour as her. She had long lashes and clear complexion. Madison never wore makeup. She was a bit tall for her age and was happy with how she looked. While other girls became anorexic or bulimic she concentrated on her sports and was a happy size ten. According to her best friends Cadey and Alice her face looked like she was from Spain but Alexandria wasn't so sure. She didn't know where she came from on her mother's side of the family. Her mum had eloped with her father.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quietly, she dragged out her backpack from under her bed. It was already full with clothes that lasted around a week. She was always sleeping over at friends' houses nowadays. Not that it was a problem. They didn't mind. She didn't mind. Not much any way. It was as if she and her father were drifting apart. She groaned and took out one of them side beds and filled it with the usual accentual. Brush, hair bands, i Pod, CD player, she ticked them off in her head as she stuffed them inside.

She was piling in her CDs when she heard the stairs creak. It was so gentle she thought she had imagined it. Her ears were waiting for the slightest noise. Then she heard the creak again, quieter this time. They were going down stairs! Heart pounding in her ears, she followed down the stairs, careful only to step on the corners near the walls and to miss the odd creaky on. She leaped the last four and landed on the floor with the silence and the grace of a cat. It was as if she was outside herself. A became a robot. Like she was watching from above as she snuck towards the kitchen.

I'm too late thought Madison to herself as she heard the back door being opened quietly. Her anguish quickly turned into fresh determination. She ran silently through the open kitchen door. She saw a shadow dart through the back door onto the patio. Not bothering to keep silent she slammed the back door open and stepped onto the patio.

'Oi, you stop right there,' she moaned inside at the weirdness of those words. The figure clad in black ran through the enormous garden. The man was slow and Madison reached him easily. She slammed him into the wall. She turned him round and gasped. She dropped her hands.


	2. The Imposter

'Dad,' she stuttered, 'why are you here, you just called me from the lab.'

'Sorry Maddy sweetie,' the man panted. She was instantly on guard.

'My dad never calls me Madison let alone Maddy,' she snarled slamming him back into the wall. She heard the loud crack with satisfaction. Her hand was on the mans throat, slowly choking him.

'Who the hell are you,' she spat at the man pretending to be her dad.

'Please honey. What are you doing,' he choked.

'Don't call me 'honey' you piece of crap,' she snarled increasing the pressure on his neck.

'You don't know what you're doing,' gasped the man his face a pale blue.

'I know full well what I am going,' she answered in a devastatingly calm voice. She kneed him between the legs with all of the strength she could muster. He slumped into her hand. Tears streamed down his face.

'Please, sunshine,' The Impostor begged.

He shocked her and she loosened her hold without realising. He turned her moment of weakness against her. The man pushed her away with surprising strength. She staggered and he smashed her head against the wall. Madison screamed in fury. She blinked hard trying to stay conscious.

By the time she could see he had staggered over the garden fence. Madison made her decision in a split second. She ran at the wall and swung over easily. She landed hard and looked around but The Impostor had disappeared.

She swore loudly. The alley echoed a reply.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madison didn't know if there where anybody else waiting so she told the taxi to come into the garage. While she waited she triple checked the doors and windows. It took a long time seeing as her house had four floors. The Government had supplied it for them and she and her father had moved in when she was at the age of five.

There was a loud knock on the garage door. Madison checked the time on her mobile.

That's weird. The taxi's early she thought. And seeing what had happened only a half hour earlier she was cautious. Madison took care not to let the taxi driver see the code to her security system. Instead she let him see the numbers, six, three, nine and four which were not in the actual four digit code. She checked his licence against the number she had been given. It was the same.

She made sure that the driver didn't lock the doors even though it was getting dark and kept her bags close to her.

'Aylesbury Tube Station,' she told the driver. She knew the way from there. So far all she had seen was the back of his head.

'Okay lil lady. Put your belt on,' the driver answered in a thick raspy Irish accent without turning round. Madison thought this was weird and didn't put her seat belt on in case she had to run. Even though she knew Alice was out she called the number. It went onto the answering machine but Madison chatted away as if she was taking to someone other than a computerised woman. She told 'Alice' that she was going to stay at a hotel near Aylesbury with her dad. She was hoping that the driver was listening and that he thought what she was saying was true. Just in case.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madison was bored, worked up, and tired but she continued to chat away brightly. She was talking about a new song when she heard a slight click. A few minutes later, still taking, she snuck a look at the doors on her left and right. The were both locked. Her hard was thumping faster. And she was so scared. She looked into the mirror. The driver had a cap on that put his face into shadow. The atmosphere was sinister.

'Um could you please unlock the doors? I get claustrophobic,' she asked the driver. The taxi stopped suddenly in the cold country lane. She tried to unlock the door to get out but it wouldn't budge. The driver turned towards her. It was the man who tried to impersonate her father! There was an angry leer on his face. She already had a plan in case what she suspected was true. She let him get nearer.

'You saw me. And you're not aloud to do that. I'll have to kill. You can't escape. I have you all to my self. If you're lucky it might be painless,' the man jeered. He climbed over the seat.

Yuck! The sick bastard's going to try to rape me she thought. He was almost on top of her when at last she had a good position. Praying it would work she hit the arteries in his neck very hard. Alexandria held it there for three seconds. The man slumped into the seat with his eyes closed. He was right on top of her legs. Madison screamed at the top of her voice as she struggled to untrap her legs. She finally got them out and swung at the window with her bag. It shattered instantly and hoping nothing in her bag was broken she climbed out.

'What the hell happened,' cried a farmer running towards Madison as she brushed the glass off her clothes.


	3. Leeds House

'This taxi driver picked the wrong gal to try rape,' Madison answered the man.

'Are you okay. Where are you heading at this time of night,' the farmer asked.

'I'm heading to my aunt's. Last I heard she was living at Leeds House,' Madison lied.

'Eileen Rider,' the farmer asked. Madison nodded her head fervently, 'Eileen is an old friend of mine. Why don't I call her for you?'

'I've got a mobile,' after what had happened in the taxi Madison wasn't taking any chances, 'could you just give me her number. I'll get her to pick me up.'

'Yeah it's 014-9275-9654,' the farmer recited. Madison dialled the number. After the fourth ring someone picked up.

'Hello, Rider residence how may I help you,' asked a man in an old English accent.

'Hi. My name is Madison Summers and I'm supposed to be staying with you. But I've got a bit of a problem and have no way to get there,' she answered in a rush.

'Oh Good Evening Miss Summers. I'm the butler of the house. What is the nature of the problem,' he replied.

I suppose they don't want to get involved if I'm in trouble with the police she thought.

'My taxi driver got a bit nasty. So I had to make him unconscious,' she hoped he wouldn't mind.

'I see. We'll send someone to pick you up. Where are you?'

'Where am I?' Madison asked the farmer.

'Tell him you are at the sheep gate on Nick Bjorn's farm,' Nick Bjorn told her.

'I'm near the sheep gate on Nick Bjorn's farm,' she repeated to the butler.

'Oh so Mister Bjorn is with you. You will be okay with him. Our driver will be there in fifteen minutes,' the butler informed her, 'I shall see you shortly. Goodbye.'

'Bye,' she answered. And the phone clicked off.

--------------------------------------------------------

Alexandria was sat down in the middle of the road talking to Tom Bjorn, who was actually Nick Bjorn's brother, when the car came. The driver stepped out in a red uniform and opened the door for her.

'Why are you here,' she wanted to check this time to make sure she was safe. The driver smiled and replied, 'I am here to drive a Miss Madison Summers to Leeds House at the order of Master Rider.'

'Sorry,' she answered apologetically, 'I was just checking.' The Driver shrugged as if it was nothing and put her bags into the car.

'Well come on in. I don't have the rest of the day,' the driver laughed. He checked his watch, 'which there is only 5 minutes left of anyway.'

Alexandria got into the porche after a hasty goodbye to Tom.

They drove in a comfortable silence for several minutes when Madison decided to break the ice.

'What's your name,' she asked politely.

'It is Rupert,' he told her.

'The Rider's must be pretty rich if they have a butler and a driver. Who else works there other than you, Rupert,' she asked.

'Well there's the Cook, The horse groomer, The Gardeners and the maid who helps Mrs Rider around the house. Oh and there's Mrs Rider's Secretary,' Rupert pretended to tick off the list.

'What's Mrs Rider like,' she asked. She thought that Mrs Rider would be a stiff, stuck up women.

'Well Mr Rider died five years ago and left her a whole lot of money and a very big business. You're probably thinking that she's a big bossy meanie but she is exactly the opposite. The only reason she has so much staff is because there's no where else to for us to go. No one needs people like us. And we get paid a lot. She's very kind. You'll like her. And she has a son who's about your age. His name's Ben. The boy loves sports. He does karate, swimming, football, basketball, loves abseiling, likes climbing better, you name it he does it,' Rupert said.

'I love sports as well. Officially I do Karate, Swimming and Netball. But unofficially I do every other sport imaginable,' she bragged.

'Then I suppose you and Master Ben will be inseparable,' smiled Rupert, 'here we are.' He pulled up to a massive house in the middle of the country. She gasped at how big it was. It must have had at least one hundred and fifty rooms.

'Big huh,' the driver asked coming up behind her. Slowly she picked up her bags and walked up the path to the door. She heard an engine roar away. She took a deep breath and rung the door bell. It was answered by an elderly man with the same red uniform as Rupert.

'Good Morning Miss Summers,' he said. She looked at the time on her mobile.

00 : 13 She looked up to see him smiling, 'my name is Gregory and I will be your butler, tour guide, waiter, coach and mentor all rolled into one for the rest of the week. Let me have your things and I'll have them taken straight up to your bedroom.'

'Call me Maddy. Everyone does and thank you so much it's really kind of you,' she said glad to relive the burden of her back pack.


	4. Aqquintences

'Ben is in the Sorts Hall at the moment. Why don't you go there and wait and I'll get Lydia, The Cook, to make you something to eat,' Gregory asked her ushering her away from the door.

'Why not,' she answered shrugging. In fact she was tired but really wanted to meet Ben. Madison let Gregory lead her into the Hall. Gregory left her alone at the Oak doors. Quietly she pushed them open and snuck inside. Ben was in the far corner beating up a punching bag. He was fast and his technique was excellent. She could only see him from the back.

Ben was wearing a sleeveless top and his arm was muscely. Not major body builder type. The okay type. He stopped suddenly and turned to look at her. It was only then did Maddy realise she was staring. She blinked quickly.

'Great technique,' Maddy complimented him.

'Who ordered the personal trainer,' he retorted. He smiled to make sure she knew it was a joke.

'Anyone who was going to train you would need tough skin and a platinum stomach,' Maddy replied looking down at his fists. He walked towards her without replying. It was a long way to go the Sports Hall was huge.

'I'm Maddy I'm going to be hanging here for the rest of the week,' she yelled to him.

'Hey. I'm Ben. I'm in charge because my mum is in Germany for four days at some conference,' he shouted back. In that time he managed to scale the Hall and was right in front of Maddy.

Suddenly, with no warning, he punched her. Maddy had been expecting it. He wasn't the type to let someone diss him. She blocked him easily and tried to counter but Ben grabbed her hand. She twisted into him and elbowed him in the stomach. The kids were going softly and fluently as if dancing. Neither really wanted to harm the other. They carried on. Maddy managed to get in a good few kicks but her punches were thrown of target. He managed to uppercut her.

Time to win this fight, my way thought Maddy. She leant so low on her left leg her right slid forward straight into Ben's ankle. He lost his balance as Maddy landed on the floor. He landed on top of her. Maddy stopped laughing.

She could see Ben clearly. He had blond hair. Only one strand over his left eye. He had chocolate coloured eyed and was absolutely gorgeous. He was slightly taller than her. Almost definitely the same age. And he had wooden beads around his neck. Ben rolled off her and they fell about laughing. There was a knock on the door.

'Come in,' called Ben. Gregory walked in perfectly balancing a tray of food and drink on his left hand while pushing the heavy wooden door with his right.

'Hello Greg,' laughed Ben sitting up and taking the tray off Gregory's hand, 'thanks for the juice and the crisps.' He took a glass of what looked like freshly squeezed orange juice with ice and some prawn cocktail crisps off the already full tray.

'You didn't have to get me this much,' Madison exclaimed. There was a plate of steaming chips and chicken nuggets. More than enough mayonnaise. How did they know I love Mayo? She thought but then pushed it out of her head. There was Pepsi. With ice she noted. And her mouth almost watered when she saw the chocolate gateau cake.

'How did you know exactly what I liked,' she asked in disbelief.

'your father took the liberty to forewarn us of your food preferences,' Gregory answered in his oh-so-posh-old-English voice, 'and master Ben you had better be off to bed soon or you shan't be able to wake up in the morning.'

'Don't call me master Ben my mum isn't home! And don't worry we'll just eat this lot and I'll show Maddy up to her bedroom and you can shoot off to bed,' answered Ben in a carefree voice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So I heard you did Karate what Dan are you. I'm a third Dan going on fourth,' Maddy asked casually. She and Ben were sharing the plate of food as she wasn't that hungry and he, like all other boys, seemed to have the stomach of a trash compacter.

'Same here,' he replied finishing the last lot.

'G-R-E-E-D-Y,' she teased him. She drowned the last of the Pepsi and they left the Sports Hall behind them. She was for some odd reason pleased to see him struggle with the padlock around the metal bolt on the door.

'Couple of Hundred pounds worth of equipment in there,' Ben told her when he turned around to see a giggling Madison behind him. They dropped off the empty tray at the kitchen. They took three lift up to the fourth floor.

Maddy's bedroom was beautiful. There was a large four poster bed in the corner. A chest of pine wood drawers sat by a set of French doors leading out to a balcony almost as large as Madison's bedroom. Her clothes were ironed and hung up in a wooden closet. As she walked into the bedroom she was almost blinded by the whiteness of it. The tiles gleamed. As did the toilet, the wash basin and the bath. The bath spread out jets of water. And the Riders were kind enough to provide her soap,shampoo, toothpaste and a toothbrush.

'Do you like it,' Ben asked Maddy when she came out to say goodnight.

'It's brilliant. Nowhere near as small as my room at my house,' she answered.

'Breakfast is at eleven down in the Dining Hall okay,' he told her.

'Gosh is everything a hall here,' Maddy replied but then saw a problem, 'I don't think I'll be able to find my way there,' she admitted.

'Don't worry. I'll come pick you up,' he said.

'Thanks,' was all she said back.

'Um, well, goodnight,' he squirmed.

'Yea, see you tomorrow,' Maddy said. Before he could see how weird she felt she shut the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ben Rider logged onto his computer and turned his web cam on. Automatically he could see Mrs Jones looking tired but alert on his computer monitor.

'Well Alex Rider how are you and your new guest,' Mrs Jones asked by way of greeting.

'She's got here okay. She wouldn't tell me but I reckon that taxi driver of hers was pretty mean. She got here an hour late. Whoever's after her dad must be after her,' Alex Rider reported.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Alex Rider had once been the top teenage spy for the MI6 but after being shot by a sniper working for SCORPIA two years ago he and Jack Starbright, who was posing as his mother, had been pronounced dead and he had moved here. To a safe house to protect valuable people from harm until danger passed.

-------------------------------------------------------------

'well a source tells us that that man was impersonating her father. Somehow Madison Summers had found out and managed to almost kill the man. He got away killed her taxi driver, and then tried to kill her again,' Mrs Jones informed him.

-------------------------------------------------------------

He had never contacted any friend other than Tom who was the only person who had known about his double life. And even they drifted apart. His resistance to keep Alex Rider and Agent Rider had been futile. Now he was only Agent Rider.

-------------------------------------------------------------

'Stay with her all the time. Don't let her out of your sight. Be careful Alex,' said Mrs Jones said before switching off. And Alex was left staring at a black screen. There was a cry from the room next to him. Alex Rider hurried into Maddy's room. She was breathing rapidly was emitting a soft moan every no and again. Her reddy, orange hair wrapped around neck. Alex Rider pulled up a chair and sat next to the new girl's bed. He pulled her hair away from her neck and stared down on her until her breathing slowed.


	5. First Days

First Days!

Maddy woke up with a sudden jolt. She could not remember what she had been dreaming about but every time she tried to remember her stomach would give an abrupt jerk.

It took Maddy a while to remember why she was there and when she finally did she began to smile and couldn't stop. She found it weird to be so happy when she wasn't with her father, but she was. (Imagine me shrugging)

And when she remembered Ben her face split into a goofy grin she could not stop. Humming to herself she stepped into the bath. She hummed while the little jets of water massaged her and even as she walked out onto the balcony with her hair dripping behind her. It was boiling hot even for mid August and Maddy ended up wearing shorts and a sleeveless top that showed her navel. It wasn't the kind of thing she usually wore. Maddy was more of the loose jeans and t-shirt kind of gal. But the hot air and stunning landscape beneath her was turning her into mush. (Or maybe it was cuz she couldn't stop thinking about Ben?)

Maddy turned her CD player to the highest volume in her ears. She slid effortlessly into box splits and with her bare toes still facing the clear blue sky she spread her torso straight onto the floor.

This is the life she reflected.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Maddy,' called Ben knocking on her door. Breakfast was in two minutes and she still was not answering her door. He was starting to panic. Calling caution to the wind he flung open the door.

Ben let out a great whoosh of air as he saw Maddy in the balcony. But stopped breathing as he saw her on the floor. He rushed to the balcony. Ben felt like an idiot when he realised Maddy was only in box splits.

'ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME SOME KIND OF BLOODY HEART ATTACK,' he bellowed. Maddy looked up suddenly. She pulled her earphones out and stood up hurriedly.

'What,' she asked.

'I HAVE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR THE LAST 15 MINUTES! THE LEAST YOU COULD DO WAS ANSWER OR GIVE ME A REASON. NOT JUST 'WHAT',' he yelled.

'It's not as if you're my bodyguard or something,' she narrowed her eyes dangerously.

'You don't even know me. And this is my house so I make the rules. And if you don't like them you can sod off,' he snapped without thinking.

'You know what? I think I will. I didn't ask to come here in the first place I would rather have gone to one of my mate's houses. But of course you wouldn't know a mate if he bitted you on the arse. You living in your fancy house in the middle of nowhere,' and with that Maddy turned away on her heal and began shoving her clothes into her rucksack. In her anger she didn't notice the shadow flit over Ben Rider's face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madison left Ben standing there. She stormed out of the room blinking back tears. She never usually cried when she got into a fight. It was actually the first time she had cried when she had gotten into a fight. Maybe it was because it was with Ben she had had the fight with.

'Maddy,' Ben asked softly putting a hand on her shoulder.

'What,' she screamed spinning around. Ben flinched, 'you were the one who told me to go!'

'Not like this. All angry at me,' he answered pathetically.

'Oh I'm not mad. I'm furious,' she turned on her heal and began to stomp back down the hall. Ben ran after Madison. He grabbed her hand and whirling her round to face him.

'Look I'm sorry,' he whispered.

'What,' she asked frowning.

He only then realised how the words stuck in his throat, 'I'm sorry.'

Madison was going to milk it for all it was worth. It was partly to cover up the lump in her throat, 'come again.'

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It isn't true,' he reeled off.

'Aaaaaaaaah. Big man Ben finally has to girly,' she chucked him under the chin even though she was a bit shorter than him and walked back to her bedroom and threw her bag onto the bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had finally finished eating their breakfast. And then Ben asked Madison if she would like to go swimming.

That's almost as big as my whole house put together thought Madison as she went out into the yard.

'Big huh,' asked Ben coming up behind her.

'You're telling me. It's enormous,' she replied. Maddy went into the outside to it and got changed into her swimming costume. Ben was already in the pool. Maddy waited until he was on her side of the pool. And then she jumped on top of him. They both squealed with laughter.

'What did you do that for,' said an angry Ben. But he began to laugh. They chased each other on the pool. And sometimes Madison would jump on him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What does your mum work as,' asked Madison treading water down at the deep end of the pool.

'She's an adviser to the prime minister,' Ben told her smugly.

'You're kidding. That must be like the best job on the planet. She'd get like to run the country. No wonder you're so rich,' Maddy exclaimed. But then Maddy realized something.

'Rupert said that your dad had a binsss. And he left it to your mother when he died. So how could she be the prime minister's adviser,' Maddy scrutinized. Ben hadn't been expecting that question.

He stammered, 'she sold off that business.' And then her head under the water. Maddy came up spluttering.

'I hate you,' she yelled. She splashed him with water as much as she could.

'You are probably the most annoying boy on the planet. You know that,' she screamed at him.

'Thank you what a nice complement,' he gloated in reply. Maddy narrowed her eyes.


	6. Disco

**hey people sorry it took me so long to get tha nxt chap up. so far maddy's met Ben Rider. aka the alex rider we all know and love. only she don't know it. and basically this chap is 4 dayz on . and she's havin fun with ben aka alex. only now she'z getting too close...**

**so r&r**

Disco!

'So are you going to come with me to my mates disco,' Ben called whizzing past Maddy on a quad bike.

'With you,' Maddy was scandalized but could not resist the chance to bug him further, 'I didn't think you had any friends seeing as you are always cooped up in here!'

She overtook him on the vast mud track as he said, 'not with me. Just come.' The quad bikes were neck and neck. Each was trying to get ahead of the other.

''oh I see what you're doing,' she laughed with mock knowledge,' you're trying the tried and false tactic of ignorance. But it is so **not **going to work. So astalasania,' Maddy cried somehow pulling ahead. Ben urged his quad bike forward.

'_astalasania_,' he mocked after catching up. She shrugged as if it were nothing.

'It's a made up word. I kind of picked it up from M.I.1. I have a thing for spy films. Besides it's the only one were Tom Cruise looks remotely okay in. you could a problem with it,' she added menacingly as she stopped suddenly. Ben followed in suit.

'So. How many other made up words do I need to know about,' Ben asked.

'Well they're both actual words. But one is evil-' Maddy spoke after a while.

'Which means,' Ben prompted.

'anything I want it too,' she replied as if he hadn't spoken, 'and then there's distant meaning cool, more brilliant than words can describe,' Maddy added before Ben could prompt her, 'oh and ciao!' Maddy screamed turning on her engine and streaming far ahead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Wow. You look…distant,' gasped Ben.

'Cute. Use of my lingo. Definite crush sign,' Maddy cheeked covering up her sudden urge to cry. She kissed him on the cheek and floated away into the darkness.

Ben stood in a daze for a daze but he blinked and the feeling was gone. He surreptitiously

Pressed a button on the underside of his watch and called out to Maddy, 'you're going the wrong way!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown to Maddy was that inside the house prowled to holograms. Each one identical to the person that had left. And that three SAS trained men were following them all the way to the disco to insure they got there safely. Every one of them was equipped with an AK47 rifle, a hunting knife and a flare to call for the two back up squads waiting nearby.

As soon as Alex Rider got out of St Elizabeth's military hospital in the suburbs of Scotland they had moved here. Leaving behind an empty grave beside his uncle. Jack had developed a knack for gadgets/ a talent to rival that of Smithers. In Alex's hey-days Mr Smithers had been his gadget technologist if you would call it. He was more fat and jolly than words could describe. Constantly happy go lucky. And with his many chins and bald head he could have passed for one of them tacky old street magicians. It was with his gadgets that Alex had managed to survive for so long in the profession that had killed his family.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben reached out to help Maddy out of her jacket. She smiled gratefully. Ben was to busy checking for funny people to notice the quick flip in his stomach.

'Yo, Ben my man,' drawled an American accent as someone clapped him on the shoulder. Ben laughed and turned to high five a boy with dreadlocks.

'Hi grey,' he answered.

'Who's the babe behind you,' whispered grey eyeing Maddy's slim athletic legs. Maddy was wearing jeans shorts. Something Ben was sure she never usually wore. Grey began checking her arse. Maddy was talking to Grey's twin sister Clover who was playing kind hostess for everyone coming. Ben knew that Maddy had heard by the way she tensed and untensed in a split second.

'Um, grey? I don't think you should say that. This is Madison Summers. And she hurts. A lot,' Ben tried to warn him. Maddy turned to face Grey.

_Ouch _thought Ben

Grey ignored her death glare, 'hi I'm Graham but my mate's call me Grey,' he said flashing his winning smile. The one he practised daily for all the girls.

'Hey I'm Madison, **Graham**,' she smiled returning him and even bigger smile but with a frozen glare. Maddy turned on her heal and stalked away to the drinks table. Ben felt almost sorry for Grey but he felt even badder for Maddy who had to meet a chauvinist like Grey. He was the kind of guy who thought girls existed just for him. He hoped she did not think this was someone she actually liked. Ben soon caught sight of Maddy's auburn bobbing away with in crowd. He followed at a slight distance.

Maddy was furious. She headed for the French doors that led outside.

_How could Ben like someone like that _she thought. A boy with blond hair and blue eyes asked her to dance. For no reason she thought of Ben. His blonde hair with that that one strand over his eye.

'Yeah,' she answered with a fake grin plastered on her face. He dragged her out to the space cleared for dancing. Maddy hoped Ben would see her dancing with blue eye. In her peripheral vision Maddy was sure she could see two girls making out but did not want to turn. That was because Ben was whispering intimately with some air-head bimbo. One who was deffinatly not good enough for him. She had half a mind to go and tip that glass of coke over bimbo's short white dress. For some reason that Maddy could not fathom her eyes filled with tears. And the boy bimbo she wads dancing with was eyeing up a pretty red behind her. Her eyes caught Ben's. She turned and fled.


	7. dose who cant b bovered 2 read

Hey I just realised in maths (the most borin subject in humanity. So wile my teach woz happily chugging along wiv x5. I rote dis) that I forgot to say that if you are confused between Madison and Alexandria. THEY ARE THE SAME PERSON! See I only realised that it would be weird ya know Alex rider. Alexandria summers. Ok cleared that up. Just red ark angel it's great!

Ok this is just 4 people who cant be bovered 2 read my storie.

Chap 1 – well all it is is that maddy summers' dad works 4 tha govermaent. Its the summer hols and she's sixteen. 1 month younger than alex. Umm. Wel her dad get's her 2 go 2 sum old mate's house in Aylesbury (that's here in England) Eileen RIDER! ANyhows um well while she's packing she's hears sum 1 in her house and she goes 2 c who it is

Chap 2- well she goes 2 c. it's her dad only it isn't her dad cuz her dad always calla her sun shine. Well anywhy she almost kills him. Then he calls her sunshine. She's shocked and they pushes her away and escapes. Then he poses as her taxi driver. Tries to kill her and then she escapes.

Chap3- basically she finally gets 2 leeds house the place she'z stayin

Chap4- the alex rider we all know and luv is now ben rider ony mad dunno it. And he'z still in contract wiv ms jones who's hed now. Ummmmmmm. Maddy and ben hav a play fite. Ummmmmmmmmmmm. They all ready FEEL FUNNY. Can u gess woz gunna hapen

Chap 5- her 1st day and maddy has an arguemant wiv ben. Dey make up. And mess about at the swim pool. Not THAT kind of mess though.

Chap 6- ben takes maddy to a mates disco. A retarded chauvinist mates disco that he don't really like. And maddy gets upset wen she seas ben taking to his mate susan( only she dunno that there mates)

Characters-

MADDY- her names Madison summers Her hair was auburn and waved slightly at the end. As usual she had her hair tied in a ponytail with her fringe framing her face. But she had blue eyes. She got them from her mother. She knew no one who had the same eye colour and hair colour as her. She had long lashes and clear complexion. Madison never wore makeup. She was a bit tall for her age and was happy with how she looked. While other girls became anorexic or bulimic she concentrated on her sports and was a happy size ten. (nicked it from tha storie) her dad is Jake summers. Her B-day is 3-3 same as her mumz.

JAKE SUMMERS- dad to Maddy works for the government.

ALISON SUMMERS- is Maddy's mum. Died age 23. grive by shooting. Protected maddy to last breath. B-day 3-3. died wen maddy woz 2 weeks old. Elop4ed wiv Jake summers.

Ben RIDER- the alex rider we know. Lives at leeds house. Aint yteen superspy anymore. Works 2 protect kidz at a safe house He had blond hair. Only one strand over his left eye. He had chocolate coloured eyed and was absolutely gorgeous. He was slightly taller than her. Almost definitely the same age. And he had wooden beads around his neck. (nicked it from tha storie)

EILEEN RIDER- is really Jack starbright

Gregory, Rupert and Lydia work at leeds house.

Cadey and alice are Maddy's best mates more bout them later in the storie.

That's really it bye bye.! Ps read samurielight alex rider storie. It'z os funy

LOL LOL LOL LOL


	8. Confessions TO a Teenage Superspy

**an/ this is soooooooo annoying no one'll review my storee. does everyone hate me or something. don't answer that or i'll kill you. thank u to all those who have reviewed especially crystalstar99 thank u i sent u an email by the way. and pinkpixie i'll review one of your storees. **

**down to the storee know.**

Maddy thought of her absent father and her dead mother and her odd sudden sisterly feelings for Ben.She swung absent mindedly on the hammockand let the tears come, knowing she would feel better afterwads.

'maddy. madison are you ther,' Ben's voice cut through centuries later. She kept silent but Ben was no fool.

'Maddy I've been looking everywhere for you,' he chatised. He stopped short when he saw her. Maddy felt the Hammock sway as Benclambered on . He draped his arm around her.

'It's freezing out here. Take my jacket. Typical of you to come out here without one,' he continued when she said nothing. there was no sound from her when Ben wrapped Maddy in his leather jacket. Or even as he dropped her onto his shoulder. And with no warning the tears came once more. She clung to him fiercly as sobs racked her body. Ben wiped her tears and smoothed her hair back as if she were a five year old instead of only on month younger.

'Sssh,' Ben said gently, 'let's go back to my house and have something to eat. Then we'll talk about it. Okay,' Maddy nodded Sniffling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the two of them walked down the cold country lane Maddy felt stupid. She was athird dan Black belt, her teachers loved her, her life was brilliant and she was the most popular girl in her school. And she started sobbing for no reason what so ever. She jerked back to reality as he heard Ben knock on the door to Leeds House. He said no word of her break down ealier as he opened the door to the larder. They sat in Ben's room and ate. Maddy and Ben spoke of other things, school, Karate, Leeds House.

'It's late. I'd better het to bed. My dad is going to pick me up tomorrow,' Maddy yawned getting up too leave. She flailed as Ben gave her a Look. A-don't-give-me-no-crap Look. One that made her think that he could see right through her. She sat straight back down. But Ben drew her onto his lab and wrapped his arms around her.

'Now **you** tell **me** exactly why you were crying,' he asked,' In simple sentences with one syllabel words.' Ben was shaking.

Maddy made no secret of how idiotic abbout how idiotic she thought he was,' you-are-a-thick-twerp,' she chanted robotically.

He guffawed,' Well not that simple.'

'Ben you're choking me,' Maddy said as Ben laughed. And he had been. His hands tightened around her as he laughed. Ben released her so fast she almost fell off hi lap but regained her balance just in time.

They sat in awkward silence for several minutes until Ben decided to break the ice.

'Why were you crying,' he asked so softly she could barely hear it. Maddy was going to tell him it was nothing when something when something stopped her.

_Maybe he won't laugh she thought._ Maddy looked at his face. His brown eyes were solomn and his face was open. _He'll believe me_, Maddy decided.

"Well, you know how I said about my father working as a goverment scientist? Well, he doesn't know iI know this but...he's working on some kind of experiment where and... and plastic. Stuff that wasn't alive in the fist place to begin with. So that they can duplicate weapons. Instead of wasting money and effort and damaging the enviroment... And I thought it was cool then, but now I'm a bit scared, because," Maddy went on to tell him about what happened on the day that she came to Leeds House.Ben wrapped his arms around her again and she nestled on his lap, her head falling on his chest. The steady pulse of his heart made a sort of beat for her speech. Her rested his chin on her head and said nothing as she rattled on and on.

"You do belive me, don't you? You don't think I'm some sort of nutter who needs to go into a mental home?" She was so worried that he wouldn't believe a word she had said. Maddy was mumbling into his shirt.

"'Course I do!" He answered, "But that doesn't explain why you were crying at the party and not on theday you came while the memorey was still fresh. I have only known you for four days, but I know you wellenough to know that's not something you would cry over for no reason."

Maddy tried to come up witha reason. When it did, she felt like someone in a cartoon. The ones where the character gets an idea and it's like a light bulb lighting up ontop of her head.

"You kind of make me think of what kind of brother I could have had. If my mum - If she hadn't -" Maddy whispered in a heart-breaking voice.Ben knew she was lying, but decided not to pressurise her. And she glanced a the watch on Ben's arm. 12:15. By 1:15 her breathing had become even and her eyes were drooping. And by 1:30 she was sound asleep. When Ben looked down at her at 2:00 am, he didn't have the heart to raise her. Ben waited two hours before moving her. Cradling her limp body in his arms, he then walked out of the room.


	9. Two Faced People

**I can't believe how embarressing this story is. i havn't really looked at it for so long so when I did it was like this huge slap in the face. I hated it so much i was thinking of deleting it. But a freind convinced me not to so instead I'm going to pick up where i left off and try to write it better this time around.**

**DISCLAIMER: Alex Rider belongs to Anthony Horowitz**

**Two Faced People**

Maddy flashed a grin to Ben as her teacup spun past his swiftly. The speed was pushing all the breath out of her lungs and her whipped her face consistently but still she turned the handle again and again.

Her father had come to pick her up a few hours after Eileen Rider had come back from her trip to Europe. Before they leftm, Eileen and her father insisted that they went to the county fair nearby. Eileen because she hadn't hung out with Ben for ages and Maddy's father because he'd promised a weekend with Maddy. So now they were at the County fair which was unbearably typical. It had stalls selling things like books and, of course, stalls like the one where you have to knock the coconut off the pole with a ball. Maddy and her father found it impossible but Ben had done all five on his first try.

Maddy laughed dizzily as the ride ended and she found Ben. She exaggerated her state wildly as approached him swaying like she was drunk and looking at him cross eyed. Ben laughed and said, 'They've got dodgems,' brightly. Maddy perked up suddenly.

'Let's go.' It was natural for them both to grab each others' hands and run to it like children. Maddy jumped into a fluorescent orange and silver car just as the bell clanged for the ride to start. 'I think my dad has a crush on your mum!' Maddy screamed as she tried to swerve past Ben's electric blue car. She nodded her head towards where they stood a millisecond before Ben hit her hard enough to jolt her head in the other direction.

Eileen Rider was beautiful. There was no other word for it. She had perfect skin, perfect hair and a perfect body. Her hair was platinum blond and sat exactly where she wanted it to unlike Maddy's hair that was persistently frizzy. She had what Maddy's father called a 'classic' nose and her chin was just was just so…'cute'. Maddy felt that her nose was too long and her chin was just plain ugly. If Maddy was as honest with herself as she always tried to be, she would have admitted that she wasn't as ugly as she felt right now, it was just that Eileen Rider was so gorgeous that everything else just looked hideous by comparison. And it was true that her father had walked off with Eileen Rider as soon as they'd reached the fair, bending close to whisper in her ear privately.

'You're just jealous,' Ben shouted at her as her managed to manoeuvre his car away from Maddy's rushing advance. She slammed into the barrier heavily.

'BEN!' she screeched and turned her car around intent on revenge.

--

_OHMYGOD! Oh my God!_ She was so shocked she couldn't even cry, only kneel desperately.

--

Ben tugged Madison's arm. 'Come on, Hurry Up!' Madison ignored him frantically trying to stop the blood flow. She was muttering incoherent nonsense under her breath. 'Madison we have to go NOW!' Ben pulled her to her feet.

'My dad's hurt. I won't leave him,' Madison grunted as she tried to get back to him.

'Madison.' Your father is dead. We will be too if we don't MOVE!' Ben dragged her back through the crowd, refusing to glance back one last time at Jack.

They got as far as the fairground entrance before Madison stopped, refusing to go any further. 'What the Hell is wrong with you Ben! Your mum's just been shot and all you can do is run away?!'

--

Ben snapped, 'shut up,' he screamed,' You don't know a thing about me,' he screamed,' You don't know a thing about me, because of YOU the only family I had left is dead so you can-,' the rest of his words were drowned under the rapid bangs of gunshots. Madison screamed. Ben decided enough was enough and dragged her into a fireman's lift and ran.

'Let me down,' demanded Madison.

'You gonna run,' Ben felt obliged to check even though he knew that he couldn't keep carrying her.

'Yes you lunatic,' Madison answered already being let down. She ran beside him, keeping place easily.

'Where are we going?'

'Back to my house,' Ben answered shortly.

'Why,' she asked.

'Later,' Ben replied.

'But-,' Madison insisted.

'Please,' Ben refused to answer.

'Whatever,' Madison shrugged as if she couldn't care. She didn't know how to explain that she needed to talk, to just cover the burning hollowness inside her. There was this giant gaping thing inside her that she couldn't ignore or get rid of.

'Ben tugged at her arm, pulling her out of her grieving reverie, 'Over the hedge, c'mon!'

On the other side was a squat building that looked ready to fall apart. Ben ran to it and pulled the door straight off its hinges. Trying not to sneer in disgust Madison crept in behind him. It was dry, dusty and dirty with a hole that looked like rats hat chewed it in the corner. There were dust sheets everywhere. Ben pulled one off to uncover two gleaming black motorbikes.

'Shit,' Maddy couldn't help letting her jaw drop in admiration.

Ben ignored her and grabbed two rucksacks. He through one at her, 'Grab one,' he leapt astride one of the bikes.

'I don't know how to ride,' Madison screamed at him. Ben's face froze as he tried to comprehend what she was saying.

She was considering repeating herself when Ben shrugged off his rucksack and threw it at her heavily.' Come on,' he looked at her expectantly.

'With you?'

'Yes! Hurry Up,' Ben looked at her venomously. He seemed to look suddenly agitated.

Maddy slipped a strap from both bags over her shoulders and used the belts to tie both of them to her body as securely as possible. She sat as far back as possible and slipped on the helmet he passed her. Tapping his watch, almost as if to check it was still there, Ben jammed his helmet onto his head and started the engine. Maddy fell off as the bike seemed to just disappear from beneath her. She landed on the floor and pain shut up her bum.

'I need to piss,' Madison suddenly cried. Out of nowhere a desperate desire to go to the toilet had grabbed her.

'You've hurt you coccyx! Shut up and COME ON!' Ben screamed at her. Maddy got up and searched for her sandals.

'STOP PISSING AROUND‼‼' Ben looked as if he was having a heart attack through the clear visor of his helmet. Madison began to panic as the full extent of what had happened gripped her. Her father was dead. It sounded like a full scale war was going on in the middle of Buckinghamshire and she was running for her life from God knew what. Maddy's blood burned hot and fast and her throat closed.

She froze, staring at Ben in fear.


	10. The Truth Will Out Part 1

**I can't believe how short this chapter looks now that i've uploaded it!! I'm sorry that i didn't upload on Wednesday like i said but i had loads ofcoursework piled on me out of nowhere. I also need HELP!! I've written to the point where they find out what's going on and the gang discover who's who. I was so focused on getting that far that i have no idea what to do now. I mean i have a vague idea of what i want in the next three chapters but i don't know how to go about it. Basically I have writers block and unless somone helps me out this story is gonna stop. If anyone wants to help, either tell me in your review or join the forum i'm starting for ideas.**

**DISCLAIMER: If you mistook me for J. K Rowling then seriously, you need help**

Assembled in front of the Headmistress's gargoyle apprehensively two hours later at 7 o'clock sharp that same day where five immaculately dressed students. The way they always did when called to the Head's office they were dressed from top to bottom in perfect school uniform. In light of the circumstances, James had even insisted that they all polish their shoes and he'd _tried _to fix Severus's hair. Ginny Potter, and Molly Weasley especially, had always believed that looking good could get you out of any trouble. James smirked slightly as he remembered four Christmases ago when Dad had been an hour late to Christmas dinner and finally blundered in covered in mud, with his clothes ripped and twigs stuck in his hair. Some insane fan had managed to steal Dad's broom and he'd had to apparate and then walked all the way home. Mum had gone ballistic and it was simply fabulous to watch his Dad to shrink at Ginny Potter's wrath. Once Mum had disappeared in a huff Grandmamma had said 'honestly Harry! You could have attempted to clean yourself up before coming in. Ginny would not have been half as mad otherwise' scolding Dad lightly. Dad had grinned bashfully and followed his wife. They'd finally come back Dad wet and clean and Mum simply wet laughing and with arms tight around each other. James jerked out of his reverie as he realised Lily was gripping his hand tightly. He glanced at her sidelong. Her nose flared ever so slightly and her back rigid. Lily's brother squeezed her hand and then pulled his hand out of hers as footsteps sounded behind them. The group turned to face McGonagall as she approached the gargoyle. 'I've just been in to see Mr. Malfoy,' she commented lightly as she passed them to the pearly white statue guarding her office. 'Stature, dignity and knowledge.' The gargoyle began to turn making the area around it shake. 'Never quite the same,' McGonagall seemed to murmur before turning to them with a grim smile, 'Keep a note of the password Mr. Potter. I have a feeling you'll be needing it.' She then stepped aside indicating for them to go first onto the revolving stairs. James exchanged a fleeting look with Lily to ask her what McGonagall meant about visiting Malfoy. Her glance was saturated with guilt. The door to the Headmistress's office was open so they trooped in and sat down on chairs that seemed to be waiting for them in a line in front of her table. McGonagall shut the door behind her and sat in her chair and looked at each of them from left to right. Hugo, James, Rose, Lily and James all looked back at her, their faces all looking slightly guilty.

**I need all the help i can get so check out the forum or talk to me in your review**

**xxbluehyperpixiexx**


	11. The Truth Will Out Part 2

**This is it people. All I have. Nothing after this. Unless I suddenly get some amazing insperation then the next chapter will be up in two weeks from today. Maybe I'll put this story up on the market. if anyone wants it let me know...**

**DISCLAIMER: As if I would have such writers block if I was Anthony Horowitz!!**

They stopped just outside a forest. Without looking back, Ben pushed the bike into the trees. He seemed to know where he was going and tramped forward confidently. Maddy couldn't tell that he was randomly wandering around hoping to find the right place and that he was worried that they were leaving a trail that and any idiot could follow. Eventually, they found a clearing and Ben collapsed against a tree finally letting exhaustion overtake him. He shut his eyes and as expected he heard Maddy unsheathe the knife and approach him.

'You said you would explain,' Maddy held the knife awkwardly and her eyes screamed that she wouldn't touch him with it.

Ben sighed and opened his eyes, 'Put the knife down both of us know you're not going to us it and it's dangerous to play with knives.'

Grief flared in Maddy's eyes before she pushed it back, 'You don't know what a girl whose father was just murdered will do.'

'You're not the only one Maddy. Jack meant so much to me you wouldn't believe.'

He realised his mistake as Maddy's had tightened on the knife and she said in a deceptively calm voice. 'My father's name wasn't Jack and he's never met you before Ben.'

'Actually he has and my name isn't Ben and I was actually talking about my so called mother,' he tried to swallow the lump that appeared in his throat.

'Then what is it,' Maddy's voice dripped with scorn.

'Alex Rider, Jack, who you knew as my mother, was actually my nanny. My family died years ago. She was all I had left,' Alex voice was hollow and lifeless.

Maddy's face was confused but she settled with, 'Just tell me what's going on.'

'You already know that your father works a scientist for the military.'

'No he works for the government,' Maddy contradicted him.

'U-uh. He works for the military,' as Maddy attempted to interrupt again Alex held up a hand to stop her, 'just let me finish. He works- worked on a military project. On cloning, like you thought. It was stroke of brilliance on your father's part. I don't understand specifically who it works but I know it's not like the way we know cloning. It involves lasers and cell culture and some kind of catalyst and all sorts but the fact was your father was the only one who really understood how the whole method worked. The plans leaked. That was expected but not on the level that we expected-'

'WE?' Maddy was beginning to hit the second stage of bereavement, anger.

'The government. Virtually the whole project reached the hands of an arms dealer,' he was speaking louder to drown out Maddy's scornful snort, 'we realised that we probably had a mole. Though they had the plans they still needed your dad to make things work. Over the past two weeks there have been six attempts to kidnap your father. After the first two your father and his superiors realised that if they couldn't grab your father, they might try to kidnap you to force your father to cooperate. That was when MI5 got involved. That was when I got involved. I used to actively help MI5 when I was younger.'

'You used to do the agent gig?' Maddy burst in.

'Yeah my mum, my dad, my uncle. They were all MI5 agents. My parents died soon after I was born, they were murdered, I'm sure and I was sent to stay with my uncle. Cause he was away a lot I had a nanny Jack Starbright, she was pretending to be my mum, who took care of me. When I was fourteen my uncle died while on a mission. I did some digging because I was suspicious. That's when I found out about them. MI5 and my family. They gave me the chance to find out what happened to my uncle. I went did my job. Saved a whole load of school kids. I scared the hell out the Prime Minister and the Chancellor of the Exchequer. I went on five missions in total. On one of them I discovered that there was a chance that my dad was a double agent. It was on my fifth mission that I found out what really happened. On the way I took the leader of SCORPIA out of the equation. In retaliation a few days later got hit by a sniper. That was when MI5 was told to pull me out of active duty. Jack Starbright and I were moved out here to work as a safe house.'

'That's why I was sent to you. They were worried I might be kidnapped to force my dad to cooperate,' she continued bitterly, 'It's not going to be a problem now, is it?'

Alex tried to reach over to her, 'it'll be okay.'

She pulled away from him, 'don't you tell me it will be alright. My father is dead; I will never see him again. Nothing will ever be okay again.' It was as if she couldn't bear to look at him, instead she turned away and leaned against a tree.

It was true Alex had no idea how she felt, he'd never had a father and his Uncle had always been that, nothing more. But he knew that her dad would have hated to see her like this, and she was stronger than she was acting right now. He tried to focus on more important things like letting Mrs. Jones know they were alive. If they were lucky by now she knew what had happened. But Mrs. Jones was a busy lady; she hadn't expected an attack and the army hadn't stopped Madison's dad getting shot, or Jack. Jack- beautiful, vivacious, clever Jack. Dead Jack who he'd never see again.

'_She's cute you know Alex,' Jack winked at her as they backed off to let the daughter and father have some alone time. _

'_She's going home this afternoon and tomorrow morning we've got that toddler to take care of,' Alex tried to sound dismissive but found it surprisingly difficult._

_Jack picked up on his reluctance immediately, 'You're a teenage boy, you can't live in that big house all by yourself for the rest of your life. It's not healthy.'_

'_And healthy's shagging everything in sight, right?' Alex smirked at Jack._

'_Oi,' she tapped him on the head lightly for his bad language, 'you need to care for you Alex. You spend your whole life taking care of other people. You are the kind of person who protects people he's never met before. And you know what? No matter what I feel on the subject, that's probably more of a good thing than a bad thing. You give a damn Alex.'_

**I think that last bit was out of desperation. I'm sorry**

**If you have any sympathy or kindness in your heart you would press the purple button underneath this and alleviate my suffering**

**xxbluehyperpixiexx**


	12. Hell Bent on Murder

Madison didn't sleep. She didn't want to. Would there be a point to it? If she went to sleep, Madison wouldn't wake to find her father waiting for her. Was there a point to anything now?

"_There's always a point you just have to find it"_

One of her father's many sayings rose unbidden in Madison's mind. So what was the reason for her to live? Her father may have died, but the universe had chosen to keep Madison alive for a reason. If only she could figure out what it was...

Alex looked to see if Maddy had fallen asleep yet but her stiff back showed she obviously wasn't. To be honest he wasn't sure what to do. Naturally, they had to get to London and Mrs. Jones, but after that what were they going to do? Would they go there separate ways? Maddy had no one apart from Alex, could he leave her to the streets? Maybe he could convince Maddy to stay with him, not that he had a clue what he was going to do with himself.

"Ben-" she turned to face him suddenly

"Alex,' he corrected her, there was no reason to keep up the pretence now.

A strange look, a slightly conceited disgusted look passed across Maddy's face, "What_ever_! Alex, do you know who shot my dad?'

Hurt at the look that she had flashed and the generally rude tone she was using made Alex's hackles rise, "Why?" he asked sullenly. That damn look pasted her face again. She raised her eyebrow as if it was obvious. Alex groaned internally, he's been hoping that it wasn't _that obvious_, "You want revenge."

"Do want a noble prize for that stroke of extraordinary brilliance." The sarcasm struck Alex deep. Maddy was hurting so badly right now and he would have loved so badly just for her to be dealing with it by crying her guts out. That was less destructive.

The best thing Alex could do for now was to let her have her way, "The chances are that it was a weapon smuggler called Anastasia Sovereign. No, that isn't her real name but it's the only name we have for her."

To her credit Maddy didn't seem surprised that it was a woman who'd ordered her father's murder. "What do you know about her?" Tension drained slowly from her body now that Alex seemed to be co-operating.

"Practically nothing that could help you take her out. We'd have to get up to London for more info."

It was strange how Maddy didn't seem to be in the least suspicious about Alex's lack of reluctance. "Let's go then." Without waiting for his answer she put the knife back into its sheath and tucked it into the waistband of her jeans. Only then did Alex notice the stream of blood trailing from Maddy's neck and down her top. Flashes of the journey on the bike hit him instantaneously.

"We can't go yet,' he said desperately. If Maddy left now she might get caught in one of the mini fights going on nearby. No way was Alex going to risk Maddy losing her rag and wading into the middle of something she couldn't handle.

The snarl possessed Maddy's face again as she whirled round to him angrily. "_Why. Not_."

"Number One, we are both exhausted. Number Two. We need to plan how we're going to steal top secret documents out of MI5. Number Three, you are wounded."

She winced as if only now noticing that she was in pain. Alex stood up and loped towards her easily. "I forgot about that. Something hit me in the neck about three centimeters to the left of my back bone. I think it's about half an inch deep and an inch long."

After looking at it Alex was pleasantly surprised at Maddy's accurate analysis. He forced her to sit down and began cleaning it out. Maddy didn't even hiss at the sting of the anti septic spray. Trying not to find that freaky, _everyone feels the sting,_ Alex proceeded to cover it with gauze. As he finally looked at her face he realised that she was fast asleep. Asleep with her back and neck ramrod straight.

Madison Summers had turned into a robot hell bent on murder.

**Here's how it is: If I don't get five reviews, I don't carry the story on. It's all up to you.**

**xxbhpxx**


End file.
